1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of low GWP refrigerant compositions comprising iodotrifluoromethane. These compositions are useful as low GWP replacements in equipment designed for R22, R407c, R410A, R404A or R507A, including stationary air conditioning or refrigeration systems, flooded evaporator chillers or direct expansion chillers.
2. Description of Related Art
Working fluids for various applications are being sought that have little if any environmental impact. The hydrofluorocarbon working fluids adopted as replacements for chlorofluorocarbons, have no ozone depletion potential, but have been found to contribute to global warming.
Therefore, replacements are sought for the hydrofluorocarbons currently in use as refrigerants, heat transfer fluids, cleaning solvents, aerosol propellants, foam blowing agents and fire extinguishing or suppression agents.
In order to serve as drop-in replacements in existing equipment, replacements must be close to or match the properties of the original working fluid for which the equipment was designed. It would be desirable to identify compositions that provide a balance of properties that will allow replacement of existing refrigerants and also to serve as refrigerants in new equipment designed for similar applications.